Christmas Miracle
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: What would you do for your Christmas Miracle? How would you feel if your ex is getting married to someone else on the day you were to marry him? What would you do when you got the surprise of a life time? OC/Evan Bourne/AJ Lee one shot.


What made this time of year special? For the kids it was the magic about Santa and the presents that would be under the tree once they woke up before the crack of dawn, bright smiles that would adorn there precious faces seeing what was gently laying under the tress for them to rip open. But what made it so special for anyone that knew Santa was just a myth? Was it the warm fuzzy feeling of being a little kid on Christmas all over again? Or was it the magic of seeing kids so happy? Whatever it was Christmas is the most magical time of the year all except for the select few who get there hearts broken.

That is how I feel, I tred to let the magic of Christmas mend my heart, but it wouldn't work. I stayed cheerful around people not wanting to bring them down from there Christmas high. Who am I? That's a good question. I'm 5'6" tall, I have meduim brown hair that goes to the middle of my back, light blonde highlights through out my hair, no I don't have bangs, I forget what they look like on me, the last time I had bangs was in the fifth grade. I have dark brown eyes and you are never to ask the weight of any lady and I'm no different not that it matters to me but I do wear a size 2. I'm 25 years old and I work as an account nothing to special but I enjoy it. My name it Nicole. Why the sudden heart ache? I was engaged to Matthew Joesph Korklan. Yep the WWE highflier Evan Bourne. It maybe chessy but we didn't care but we planned on getting married on Christmas day.

Everything was set and a month before Christmas he calls it off and breaks up with me to get back together with his ex girlfriend AJ Lee. He then announced a week later that he was getting married to her on Christmas, the exact same day I was suppose to marry him. So this Christmas theres no magic about it for me. It's gonna hurt to wake up in four days and know that I can't have what I want for Christmas since he is off getting married to someone else. I don't even know what I did to to make him leave all he would say is _'I just don't love you anymore, I can't force myself to be with someone I don't love'_ and just like that he was gone, I haven't heared from him since. I'm sure I wont ever hear from him again either. So I'm sorry if I'm not as cheerful as everyone else and I would rather lay around in bed all day and mope over what I had until New Year's Eve then I will go out and have fun and get past everything that has happened in the last year. More importanly in the last month.

xXx

I was laying in bed as AJ was on the phone going over the last minute details of the Winter Wonderland Christmas wedding. I wasn't sure why I agreed to get married on that day, I never did, not even the first time around, but it felt right the first time around. Was I happy? Was I inlove with AJ? I sighed, I wasn't sure, I knew I was inlove with the fact of loving her. Who wouldn't be happy this time of year? Of course I was happy. But was I getting married to the right person? I felt like I was. But with each passing day, my heart was calling and missing someone else. Was I making a mistake?

I smiled when I saw my soon to be wife walk by the bedroom door in her ninja turtles pjs. I did miss what we had once, but it wasn't right for both of us that's why we broke up. I was into the world and politcs, I rarely played video games. We were compelete opposites, it's said that opposites attract but sometimes it just don't work out. It was only a few days until the wedding how was I going to even attempt to call of the wedding and tell her that once again we were better off with out each other.

I picked up my phone and made what calls I had to, to my family and friends and told them the change of plans. I sat up in bed and slipped my boxers on. I collected my clothes as I moved along the bedroom. I saw AJ sitting on the couch watching her morning cartoons taking a break from what ever else she had left to get in order for the wedding. I explained the same things I told her the first time I broke up with her, I told her my heart wasn't in it anymore, we were different and we wouldn't work out, no matter how hard we tried. I explained that I already called my family and friends and told them the wedding was off.

I was shocked when she told me the same thing and that she already called her family and friends and told them and that all I had to do was call everyone else and offically cancel the wedding. She kissed hmy cheek and gathered her stuff up and walked out the door, hoping we could atleast be friends. I sat back and thought about what I really wanted. I jumped up and ran out the door and jumped into my car and sped off for the airport.

The plane touched down in New York. I knew that my younger brother Mike would still be here before he went home for the holidays, I raced off to my brothers place. "I need your help" I said out of breath after running up the stairs

"With what?" Mike asked letting me enter into the apartment

I sat down and caught my breath, then explained everything to him. My brother agreed and pushed me out the door, knowing I had to be back down in Tampa for this to work. As I raced back to the airport to get the first flight to Tampa, Mike picked the phone up and made a few important calls for me.

xXx

I slowly made my way downstairs, I looked at my half decorated Christmas tree and sighed, atleast I tried. It was hard to function today with it being Christmas and all. I pulled open the door shocked to see him here "What are you doing here Mike?"

"Just go get dressed and I don't wanna hear anything from you"

"Um ok" I told him walking upstairs to get dressed. I was trying to figure things out, but my mind just drew a blank.

I was sitting in Mike's rental car, I shot a glare at him when he pulled into the church "What are we doing here?" I asked mad that he would even consider bring me here

He pulled a dress bag from the back, and handed it to me "We're going to a wedding, now go get that dress on and I will see you out there"

I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror, I was wearing my strapless princess wedding dress, a white color with very little beading on top, it was so me. The veil was held in place with a tiara. My make up was a natural look. I smiled loving how I looked. But I had to be dreaming, this wasn't happening was it? I opened the door and saw my dad standing there, I slipped my arm through his. We stopped infront of the double doors, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down but my nerves were getting the better of me. The doors swung open when the music started to play, my eyes connected with Matt's. This was real, this was my Christmas miracle.

* * *

><p><em>With it Christmas being right around the corner, I'm finding myself in the Christmas spirt, so I will be doing a few one shots with the Christmas spirt and maybe a few one shots of New Years too.<em>


End file.
